Ishida and Strawberries
by juujin-bunshin
Summary: Short little fic about Ichigo and Ishida going strawberry picking. IshidaxIchigo


Diclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Ishida was trying hard to pretend that he didn't notice Ichigo slowly walking over to him. He tried to look busy by sewing something, but he was so distracted he just kept poking himself. It was actually quite embarrassing, so sighing, he gave up and put his kit away. By that time, Ichigo had finished sauntering over and was standing right next to his desk.

"Hey, Ishida."

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I was wondering, do you like strawberries?"

Ishida was quite taken aback by the question. He knew he liked a certain strawberry and his mind began to wander in that direction, but he coughed a little to force himself back, pushed up the bridge of his glasses, and asked "W-what kind of question is that?"

"A simple one. Do you or don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"In that case...I was wondering...if you wanted to..that is..go strawberry picking with me this Saturday," Ichigo was bright red.

"Strawberry picking?" Ishida asked with a smirk. In reality, he was thrilled with the idea, but he had to keep up appearances.

"Yeah. I go every year but this year no one else can go with me. But it's boring to go alone, so I was wondering if you would go with me. But if you have a problem with it, you don't have to come."

Ishida laughed. "Oh no, I don't have a problem with it. I'm just surprised that someone like you goes strawberry picking."

"Well maybe there's just a lot you don't know about me."

"Well maybe I'd like to."

"..."

"..."

"I'm gonna go now."

"Yeah me, too."

And the two boys rushed out of the classroom. One went right and the other went left. Everyone else in the room just rolled their eyes.

"Ishida, you're too slow. We'll be here forever if you keep inspecting every berry like that."

"Kurosaki-kun, you're too fast. You keep picking bad berries." Ishida reached into Ichigo's basket and pulled out a bruised strawberry and shoved it in Ichigo's face. "Look at this."

"Looks fine to me."

"No it doesn't! Berries like this are not good, even you should know that."

"Well you should know that it's fine." And with that, Ichigo grabbed the strawberry from Ishida and shoved it in his mouth. Ishida tried with all his might to spit the strawberry out and get Ichigo off of him, but in the end he had to admit that Ichigo was stronger and ate the berry. But not without following it up with a lot of coughing and gagging.

"What the hell was that!"

"I was just showing you that the berry was fine. You're still alive aren't you? Now hurry up."

"Don't be so stupid! The berry's not going to have instantaneous affects! But all the same, I think I feel sick."

"I can make you feel better."

"What!"

"Nothing."

So the two continued picking their strawberries in silence. Eventually, they filled up their baskets and were sitting in the middle of the field.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Ishida started, but Ichigo cut him off.

"Ishida, I have a confession to make. I don't actually go strawberry picking every year. And it's also not true that no one else could go with me. I didn't even ask anyone else."

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"No, Ishida, let me finish." Ichigo placed his hand on Ishida's. "You know what? Forget this, I'm bad with all these feelings talk." Ishida's face fell, until he found Ichigo's lips on his and realized that Ichigo had just chosen to continue his confession with actions instead of words. They finally broke away, Ichigo was beaming.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled even wider. "You've never called me that before. I take it that means you liked it, Uryuu?"

Ishida blushed, and it was adorable. So adorable that Ichigo tackled him right then and there. It seemed as though they were really going to go at it right then and there, but someone was not quite ready.

"Wait, Ichigo!"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, very irritated at the delay after he had already waited so long.

"If we start rolling around in these strawberry fields, we'll get strawberry stains all over our clothes. Those are really hard to get out you know."

"Uryuu, do you really care that much about stains?"

Ishida could really feel the heat of his blush now. "Uh, maybe? They are really hard to get out."

"Hmmm." Then Ichigo took his shirt off, pinned Ishida to the ground, and whispered in his ear "Do you still care about stains?"

Ishida just barely managed to choke out a 'no'.

Needless to say, those clothes just had to be thrown away. Ishida was also slightly disappointed to find out that strawberry stains don't come off skin very easily either.


End file.
